The Other Locksley
by Tellmewhatyouwantmetosay
Summary: Eleanor's mind raced as she appraised the gang around her, adopting a façade of 'the helpless female'...  Set inbetween episode 2 and 3 series 1. Imagine that Archer does not, and will never exist.   My first ever fanfic! Please R&R xxx
1. Chapter 1

The Other Locksley

Chapter 1:

'I've been thinking,' said Robin, as the outlaws strolled towards the next village to distribute food. 'What if, next time, one of the sheriff's men gets lucky and I pop my clogs, eh? What would you lot do?' The others looked round at him in surprise, Much in particular looking shocked. 'What would we do? You aren't going to die soon, are you?'

Robin laughed 'I hope not, but that's not the point! You have to be prepared.'

'I suppose we'd just go back to living in the forest like normal outlaws' muttered Will Scarlet, surprising the group to a standstill by actually talking for once. 'Yeah,' chipped in Roy, 'I mean, what's the point in being Robin Hood's men with no Robin Hood?'

'The point is, Roy,' said Robin, flaring up at once, 'that you are here to help the poor as much as I am – they need your help.'

'Do we care?' retorted Roy, 'We don't care! How do you think we'd look, traipsing 'round villages handing out money saying "here's a gift from Robin Hood. Where is he? Oops, sorry, he's dead!"' Robin rolled his eyes, walked a few paces ahead and turned to face them. 'I just want to be sure that you could manage it - without me.'

Alan a Dale sniggered and looked at Robin incredulously. 'I'm not being funny, but aren't we just pulling the thug trick? Stand and deliver; that kind of thing? I reckon we could handle that alright.'

Robin smiled back at Alan. 'Alright, if that is true, you lot won't mind handling the next ambush by yourselves?'

Little John grunted 'Robin is right. We need to know.' John felt reasonably confident; he and Roy had previously been the ringleaders of a small group of outlaws, and they had managed perfectly well before Robin, so a simple ambush shouldn't pose too much of a threat. Much however, did not seem so sure.

'But what if it's a whole battalion of soldiers or something?' Robin grinned reassuringly at Much, pointing to a silhouette approaching them slowly along the forest track. 'Does that look like a battalion to you?'

Eleanor glanced up at the speckled green canopy ahead. She had always felt most at ease with nature, having spent her entire life living close to it. Thinking back, she could not remember a time where she had lived in a stone building for more than a couple of weeks. Wrenching her thoughts away from her slightly tainted memories, she bent to pat her horse gently as she rode along the track. A rustle, a clink of metal on metal. She pulled her horse up short, staring suspiciously into the forest around her.

Suddenly a young man in slightly tatty clothes, with startlingly blue eyes and a cheeky grin strode out from a clump of bushes and said cheerfully 'Afternoon miss, this is an ambush!' Before she had time to do more than roll her eyes, four other men, all shabbily clad, had appeared, blocking off all her exits.

Eleanor's mind raced as she appraised the gang around her, adopting a façade of 'the helpless female'. There was a small, ginger-ish man with wide round eyes, a grumpy looking blonde, a tall, thin black haired man twirling an axe, and what seemed to be either a very large man, or a relatively small giant, armed only with a quarterstaff and his (probably rather large) muscles. Grumpy shouted up at her 'tell us how much you've got, and we'll take a tenth.'

'Lie or resist,' said the axe man quietly, 'and we take it all'.

'So what's it going to be?' asked the man with the blue eyes, folding his arms across his chest, still grinning. Eleanor fingered the handles of the twin swords under her cloak, assessing her options.

Alan looked at the girl on the horse as she gazed around, a frightened and cautious look on her face. This was too easy. She was small and slight, with a long mane of loosely-plaited auburn hair, sea green eyes and cherry lips. She was wearing a dark red dress mostly covered by her cloak, and she looked as though there wasn't a bit of fight in her. Smirking slightly, he asked again 'So, how much have you got?'

She furrowed her eyebrows and replied 'how do I know you won't just take it all, and more?'

He sighed and said 'We are Robin Hood's men – we take from the rich to give to the poor and all that stuff. Besides, I don't see you have much choice.' Taking another furtive glance around at the outlaws, she slid off her horse and approached him slowly, holding a full moneybag in her outstretched hand.

'Very well then. I haven't much, but there you go.' She passed the bag to Alan, and he looked down at it. He knew something was wrong for a fraction of a second, as he sensed her move quickly. The girl's two fists hit either side of his head, and all was blackness.

The other outlaws watched in shock as Alan fell, unconscious onto the leafy earth. The girl was moving like lightning between them, felling Roy before the others recovered from the surprise.

Much ran towards her, drawing his sword. She grabbed his arm and his force and speed carried him over her head and back down, straight onto the forest floor.

Will raised his axe as she targeted him next, but paused. She was, after all, a woman. His moment of indecision gave Eleanor the chance she needed, swinging her fist around and hitting Will hard on the side of his head. He collapsed too.

Little John roared in rage at this unexpected reversal of the ambush, and charged at Eleanor with the force of an oncoming Bull. She stepped aside just in time, and John charged, headfirst, into a tree, stumbled confusedly, and sank to the ground. As darkness clouded his vision, he saw the young woman walking back towards him, a serene smile on her beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

'Will, can you hear me?' Will groaned, and rolled over to face the sky, squinting blearily up at Robin, who was looking half concerned, half amused as he helped Will to his feet. Rubbing the side of his head, (an egg sized lump was swelling there) Will looked around at the other outlaws, all of whom were rubbing their various bruises and looking severely humiliated.

'Sorry Robin', said Will, 'we didn't expect…'

'A woman to be able to fight back?' asked Robin, definitely smiling now 'Well now you know; never underestimate your opponent!'

Much sniffed grumpily, hurrying over to where the outlaws were gathering. 'Why didn't you help us?' he demanded. 'You were in those bushes all along, why didn't you do something?'

Robin shrugged, now grinning broadly 'I was ready to intervene if I thought you were in real danger! She didn't even get her sword out!'

The other outlaws looked shiftily at the floor, until Alan yelled indignantly 'That thieving little – she stole my money!' He scrambled to his feet, showing the others his empty money pouch. They all felt hastily to check their own pouches, and each gave a cry of indignation at finding them all empty.

Robin clapped a hand to his forehead 'Oh! That's what she was doing. She's good though, because she must have done it in a few seconds; she rode off almost at once'.

'Can we catch her?' scowled Roy, staring round at the deserted track.

'I don't know,' said Robin, 'but we can at least see where she's gone, and maybe find out why she was in such a hurry. Come on lads.'

Sir Guy of Gisbourne dismounted his black horse and led him into the stables of Locksley. Turning to leave, he saw, in a stall two away from his horse's, a dappled grey mare he had never seen before. Odd. Walking up to the manor, he encountered no guards or soldiers although he knew he had placed some on guard. Even more suspicious, he walked slowly into the hall and looked around.

'Hello.'

Guy span around, his fingers on his sword hilt, to see a petite redheaded young woman in a red dress standing to his left, a pleasant smile on her pretty face.

'Who are you? What are you doing here? Answer me!'

'My name is Eleanor, and I am here to speak with the Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of this Manor'

'You are speaking to him'

'Oh.' A faint frown appeared Eleanor's face as she surveyed this dark, leather-clad, dangerous looking man. This was nothing like she had imagined he would look like. 'What is your name?' she asked.

'Sir Guy of Gisbourne' came the reply. 'How did you get in here?'

'I just wanted to talk to you,' smiled Eleanor, 'but your guards wouldn't let me through. Actually they were being quite inappropriate, so I came in anyway.'

Guy scowled. He had left at least six soldiers to guard the manor. This girl must be good. 'What did you want to talk about?' he growled, still gripping the hilt of his sword.

'How long have you owned this estate?'

'About three years.' replied Guy, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. A look of surprise flashed across the girl's face before she asked 'and who did it belong to before that?'

'Robin of Locksley, who inherited it from his father. It was given to me when he ran off to war, but he trod on too many important toes when he came back. So now I'm back in charge and Locksley is sleeping rough.'

A faint smile flickered onto his brooding face, only to be extinguished as he realised how much he had told this complete stranger. Why? That was probably the most he had said in one go for a long time, and he didn't even know the girl. Damn.

Eleanor considered him for a moment, her mind reeling slightly at this blow.

'Where is he now?'

'He is living in the forest. I understand he has formed a small band of other outlaws and is ambushing nobles and wealthy travellers.' Gisbourne cursed inwardly. There it was again, answering this woman's questions without a second thought!

'Well, it looks as if I shall have to investigate further' said Eleanor, no longer smiling. Oops, she thought. Robin… an outlaw… that must have been those men in the woods! Oh well, they were probably all fine – Eleanor suspected she had hurt their pride more than anything else. She wondered which one had been Robin. The man with the piercing blue eyes had seemed to be in charge, but his attitude had most certainly not been that of a noble. Who then? The giant? No, he had been way too old. In fact none of them had looked anything like her idea of Robin. Maybe she was wrong then. It couldn't have been them.

'I believe you have a sheriff? Could you take me to him?'

Guy thought for a moment. There was no reason why he needed to agree to her request, but this girl intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her, to decide whether or not she was a threat. A little part of him also wanted an excuse to look at her a little longer.

'Get your horse.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Peering out from behind the trees at the very edge of the forest, Robin gave the signal for the rest of his men to come forward. 'What's going on over there?' said Much, pointing over Robin's shoulder to the front of Locksley manor. Two figures, were mounted upon horses, one an elegant dappled grey and the other a large, coal black, trotting onto the main path, and heading away in the direction of Nottingham Castle.

'That's our tiny terror,' frowned Robin, 'and she seems to have made a friend in Gisbourne.

'Charming' said Roy 'Knew she was bad news all along.'

Keeping the riders in sight, the outlaws crept across the open space and took a horse each from Locksley paddock. Gisbourne wouldn't miss a few horses. Or if he did, so what? They should be mine anyway, thought Robin slightly sourly, mounting a strong chestnut and leading the others along the track to Nottingham.

Eleanor had to suppress a sight of relief when they finally dismounted and made their way swiftly up the stone steps and into the castle. Guy had barely spoken a word on their entire journey, but had alternated glaring morosely ahead at the growing castle, and staring somewhat too intently at her, which she had found very disconcerting to say the least. Approaching the Great Hall of the castle ahead of her, Gisbourne knocked loudly on the oak doors, and waited. Eleanor heard the slapping sound of loose shoes on the floor, and a grouchy-looking little man with flip-flops and a scowl pulled the door slightly open.

'Well? What do you want Gisbourne?' He paused, and stared insolently at Eleanor. 'Who is this? I'm in the middle of a very important meeting, so spit it out!'

'My lord, this is –'

'Eleanor', Eleanor chipped in when Guy hesitated.

'She wishes to speak with you.'

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, and spat 'Lah-di-dah-di-dah! Do I care? A clue: NO.'

He attempted to slam the door shut, but Guy held it open and said 'She says it is concerns Robin Hood – something about his family.'

The Sheriff's expression changed instantly. Rubbing his hands, he turned to 'Well well, why didn't you say so? Come on in!' Eleanor followed the two men into the hall, which was completely empty. The corners of Eleanor's mouth twitched.

Alan glanced up at the castle, towers and battlements looking even grubbier than usual against the deep blue of the afternoon sky. He thought about the mysterious young woman, and wondered who she was. What did she want with Gisbourne? Did she know him? She certainly knew how to fight as well as him – had he taught her? Feeling one of the bruises on the side of his head ruefully, he simultaneously patted the empty pouch hanging from his belt. Well, they would know soon enough. Robin caught his eye and nodded, and they both stepped forward and felled the guards just in front of them.

The Sheriff beckoned the two guards carrying his wine into the room, and then waved them aside, still struggling to find a way around this new, unwelcome piece of information. 'So you're telling me that she's still alive, AND she's you?'

Eleanor smiled confidently back at the gobsmacked Sheriff. Really, it wasn't that hard to understand. 'Yes. That was well summed up.'

'And you expect me to believe you? Just like that?' The Sheriff stared incredulously at the calmly smiling girl in front of him, thinking fast.

'My lord, I have already explained the circumstances –'

'You have not told me anything that I do not already know!' cried the Sheriff 'What can you tell me to prove that you are telling the truth? And do I want t hear any more sob stories about your pitifully tragic childhood? A clue: no!'

Sir Guy, who had been staring sullenly at the wall throughout the conversation, seeming, the Sheriff thought, a lot less interested in the news than he really should be, suddenly spoke up.

'My lord, I know a way she can prove her identity.'

The other two turned to face him in surprise.

'If she will show me –'

'Wait!' cried Eleanor, cutting in 'First, will you admit that, if I am telling the truth, you, by law, forfeit all you land to me, Sir Guy? And the people in it?'

Guy smirked at her. He could not see how she could possibly be telling the truth

'Alright. But if not, do you accept that you will be charged with impersonating a noble, and will have to face the consequences?'

Eleanor looked him straight in the eye. She knew what that meant. Death. But she was so sure that it was true; how could it not be? They wouldn't have sent her here on a fool's errand. 'I do.'

'Show me your left shoulder.'

Alan craned his neck slightly under the soldier's helmet, to try and get a glimpse of her shoulder. What was going on? What were they on about? He thought he saw a flash of something dark and reddish-brown, and then Gisbourne said, in a tone of complete disbelief 'It's her.'

Beside Alan, Robin drew a sharp intake of breath, thankfully unnoticed by the others. Alan looked round to see Robin looking shocked and pale, and missed the next bit of conversation. Gisbourne, the Sheriff and the girl left the hall. As she reached the door, turning around, their eyes met, and Alan's insides gave a sudden jolt. Then the door had closed and Robin was leading him through a side door and into the corridor beyond.

Robin felt numb with shock. After all these years… They hurried along the corridor, until they reached a small gate which led to the city beyond, Robin's head still spinning, unable to take it in. He stopped and leant against the cool stone, the blood pounding in his head

'I'm not being funny; we should get out of here sharpish, Robin. Robin?' Alan turned, and Robin looked up at him, unable to keep it in any longer.

'Alan, she's my sister'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eleanor tried to look interestedly around at the crowded streets of Nottingham as she and Guy rode towards the town gates, but her insides were filled with so many butterflies that she could barely concentrate. Had it been her imagination, or had that guard had exactly the same bright blue eyes which had pierced her in the woods earlier that day? It had only been for a fraction of a second, but she was sure it had been the same man. She supposed that must mean that Robin knew by now. How would he react? What was he like? So many questions filled her head that she had difficulty in listening to Gisbourne, who was reluctantly filling her in on the details of her new estate. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to pay attention.

'Your sister?' every outlaw had said the same thing when Robin had told them. This time it was Much. 'But I thought – she died!'

'No, she didn't' said Robin. The outlaws were gathered in a disused barn just outside Nottingham. Much was seriously confused. He had known his master had a sister, but he never talked about her. Never. Much had the vague idea that there had been a lot of unpleasantness surrounding her birth, and it had resulted in the child dying. Much had learned not to mention it. But now?

Robin sighed, resigned to a long and painful retelling of the story he had wanted to forget. 'That was just what everyone was told, to protect her. At that time, my father had a lot of enemies. He was loved by all his people and many didn't approve of his 'lenient' methods of looking after them. They were all waiting for a chance to ruin him, force him to relinquish his lands to them.' Robin scowled.

'When my mother died giving birth to my sister, my father was heartbroken. I can barely remember it; I was only a few years old. A priest who came to lay my mother to rest, and christen my sister as well, was one of those who wanted to bring my father down.

'He noticed a birthmark on her left shoulder in the shape of a crescent moon, and pretended that this was a sign of evil. He declared her as a devil-child, and said that she had killed my mother, and would do the same to every woman in the village if she was allowed to live. He knew that losing a daughter so soon after his wife could destroy my father, and I think he was right.

'Of course, the whole of Nottingham cried out for the baby to be put to death. They would not even consider the possibility that a man of the church would lie to them.' Robin paused, and the outlaws stared, horrified at him. Nobody moved or made a noise until Will, his eyes slightly damp, spoke up.

'But she didn't die, did she?'

'No.' breathed Robin, 'My father would not let them hurt her – he knew the priest was lying, he just needed time to prove that she was innocent. So he gave her to a family of nomads – travellers – who promised to bring her back in a couple of months, once he had exposed the priest.'

'They never came back.'

'And now this girl turns about to be your long lost sister?' said Roy. 'Well, it looks like she has palled up with the Sheriff and Gisbourne, so who says she'll be on our side? Can we trust her?'

'I don't know,' frowned Robin.

Suddenly Will spoke up 'But shouldn't we warn her? She's taken Gisbourne's lands, hasn't she? And remember what happened last time.' He nodded towards Robin. 'Yeah, he's not going to take this lying down' said Alan, his insides giving a sudden twist, 'and he's probably alone with her now, going to Locksley. I'm not being funny, but we should tell her; she's not safe!'

'We go to Locksley.' At Little John's words, the gang got up and left the barn.

'Sir Guy – before we go to Locksley – do you think you could show me around? I mean, are there any local nobles I should meet? I think it would help me fit in.'

Guy waited a moment before answering, thinking. He knew what he would eventually have to do, to get Locksley back. Why not now? His fingers reached towards his sword hilt. No. Not yet. He would wait for the Sheriff to give the order.

'None apart from the former Sheriff, Edward, and his daughter Marian, who live over in Knighton.' A rush of warmth spread over him as he said her name, and was relieved when Eleanor covered his moment of awkwardness by saying at once with a hopeful smile 'Well, could you introduce me to them?'

Marian stared impassively at the sky, which was clouding over rapidly, her thoughts elsewhere. In fact, they were deep in Sherwood with her Robin. Not that she'd ever admit that he was 'her' Robin, in her head at least. So much had happened in such a short time. Robin had returned suddenly from the wars, and almost as quickly been outlawed for his rather indiscreet pro-Richard antics, and from then on lived as an outlaw, out of her reach.

She sighed, half angrily, half sadly.

Fool, she thought. He thought he could just waltz around defying authority and get away with it? Well, she was not as brash. She knew how to tread the line.

Emerging from her preoccupied thoughts, Marian suddenly noticed the two riders, Gisbourne and a girl, about her age, that she had never seen before. Rising reluctantly, she went downstairs to let them in.

'She's not here!' a thick knot of anxiety was tightening in Robin's stomach, as the gang reported back. They had searched every inch of Locksley, and Eleanor was nowhere to be seen. What was taking her so long? She had left Nottingham alone with Gisbourne, and had apparently disappeared. Trying not to think the worst, Robin struggled to find a reason why she was not back yet. Suddenly Much, who had gone to check the village, came running towards them.

'Master! Master!' he yelled 'John, the butcher's two sons have been taken by Gisbourne's men! They said that the boys had been hunting the king's deer to sell in their father's shop. They're to hang!'

Robin felt Will tense beside him. It was the Scarlett brothers all over again. Taking one last desperate look around at the deserted manor, he turned to his men.

'We have no idea when (and if, a corner of his brain added) Eleanor will be back. We can't just leave them. Alan, you stay here and watch out for my sister. The rest of you, back to Nottingham!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Marian studied the girl as she entered. She was smaller than Marian, quite elfish in stature, and beautiful. Marian eyed her long auburn hair and striking blue-green eyes slightly enviously, thinking that there was a faery-like aspect to her face too – something slightly wild. She could not pin her finger on it, but she reminded her of someone.

'Lady Marian,' said Gisbourne, giving her a small bow, and looking slightly more forbidding than usual. 'Is your father in?'

'I'm afraid not – he is up at the castle at the moment'

'Then let me introduce to you Lady Eleanor of Locksley.'

Marian raised her eyebrows in surprise, but Gisbourne cut in quickly, afraid that she might misunderstand 'She is the sister of Robin, formerly of Locksley, and so inherits his lands.'

'Oh' said Marian, turning to Eleanor and smiling, 'A pleasure to meet you.' She was torn between disappointment that Gisbourne was not safely married off, and delight. So that is why she seemed so familiar! She did not have Robin's hair or eyes, but there was something about her mouth and general demeanour that reminded her of him. Of course she had known that there was a sister – her family had been one of the few to know of her survival, but they had all long since given her up as lost.

'I thought it would be good to meet the other nobles in the neighbourhood' said Eleanor, her eyes twinkling, her confident smile reminding Marian even more of Robin.

Guy looked at Marian as she chatted animatedly with Eleanor, and wondered how he could ever have looked twice at this new girl. Yes, she was Marian's equal in beauty, (although they looked nothing alike) and there was something strangely alluring in her confidence and mystery, but Marian was… Marian. And this girl, Eleanor, was related to Robin. In Guy's opinion, this made her his enemy, even if she had never even seen him. As they finally stood up to leave, Guy thought he saw Marian whisper something in Eleanor's ear. Or maybe she had just brushed a fly off her hair.

Eleanor felt puzzled as they rode back along the track towards Locksley. Marian seemed very nice, but had seemed strangely distracted. Even more odd had been the whisper as she had risen to leave:

'Come back, alone and soon!'

She could only suppose that she had wanted to talk to her without Guy breathing down their necks all the time. Glancing over at him, Eleanor thought he looked even more preoccupied than usual. Her perceptive eyes noted that he kept touching his sword hilt, and she remained constantly alert

She knew she should feel more worried; she was a woman, riding alone with a man whom she had recently relieved of all his lands and wealth. But Eleanor had never frightened easily. She had always felt more drawn to danger than scared away by it. This recklessness had often got her into trouble in the past, but it was who she was, and she wasn't going to stop now.

'Sir Guy?'

Guy looked up. They had reached the crossroads. To the right was the road to Nottingham, and straight ahead the track which led to Locksley.

'Yes?'

'Shouldn't you be getting back to Nottingham? I expect the Sheriff will want to speak to you.'

Guy looked at her suspiciously 'Why would you think that?'

'Oh, you're a very important man – I expect he wants to speak to you most of the time' replied Eleanor, smiling cajolingly back at him. Guy frowned. So she knew, or at least guessed, that she would not keep her position easily. He studied her, but she showed no sign of fear; she continued to smile pleasantly at him. She was no fool. 'Will you be alright making your way home? We wouldn't want you being attacked by outlaws, would we?'

Sensing the mild threat in his tone, Eleanor replied brightly 'I'm sure I shall manage'

Guy smiled despite himself, turned his horse around and galloped off to Nottingham.

Eleanor waited until he had rounded the bend, then rolled her eyes extravagantly, and trotted off back towards Knighton.

Alan shifted his weight slightly onto his left foot. It was getting dark. And cold. And Robin wasn't back. Neither was his sister. Eleanor… that was her name. Alan had been wondering about her. She suddenly appeared, out of thin air, looking for a brother she'd never bothered about before, right after said brother had lost the right to his lands, beating up and robbing unsuspecting outlaws on the way with alarmingly good combat skills. And who was to say that she wouldn't just do Robin in for Gisbourne, if they came anywhere near her? He knew about siblings, and you couldn't trust them one bit.

'You wanted to talk to me?' Marian jumped, and turned to find Eleanor just feet from her. Like her brother, she had been able to get in like a ghost; no one noticed.

'Yes. I wanted to warn you. I think you are in great danger from the Sheriff and Gisbourne'

It was with a great effort that Eleanor repressed a sarcastic comment. Did Marian think she was completely stupid? 'I guessed as much. I've taken his lands, and he wants them back. It makes sense.'

'I think you underestimate Gisbourne' said Marian. He will not let you keep the lands; he and the Sheriff made Robin and outlaw just for coming back from the crusades alive. They will not hesitate to outlaw you, or worse. I do not think you will be able to keep your lands for much longer.'

'I know. I realised that at the castle' replied Eleanor, for once perfectly serious. 'But I am determined to do what I can for my people while they are mine.'

Marian stared intently at her. She was impressed by the determination and fearlessness that face showed.

'Robin would help you. Whatever Sir Guy has told you, he is a good man, and he helps the poor. If you are a friend to the poor, Robin is your friend, not just your brother.'

Will walked back towards Robin, shaking his head. It was no use, the castle was swarming with guards, and they had no idea where the brothers might be, a guard who had had a little too much to drink had let slip that, as the dungeons were so full at the moment, some had been moved to different rooms in the castle, and they had no idea which rooms. 'No good, Robin. We'll have to come back tomorrow'

Robin nodded 'our best chance is to rescue them when they're on the gallows. It's cutting it a bit fine, but I can't see how we can get in any earlier'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Eleanor smiled around at the servants of Locksley. She did not feel particularly nervous, only a little apprehensive. How was she going to say all that she needed to say, and do all that she needed to do, quickly enough to get it said and done?

'Well, I'm the new lady of the manor.'

Eleanor paused as the servants looked at each other in astonishment; she could practically hear the same questions buzzing in each person's head.

'I am of the opinion that you, and the villagers of Locksley, have been treated very badly for too long. I only wish I could do more to help. However, I don't think I shall be in charge for very much longer, and so do not have much time. If you will all help me, I may be able to make a difference, however small.'

The servants seemed slightly confused (and Eleanor could not blame them), but most of them were beginning to look much more helpful. She took a deep breath and continued.

'I have with me a reasonable amount of money, and I believe that there is quite a lot of good food locked away in the storerooms, instead of feeding the hungry. I would like you, as quickly as possible, to distribute the food and money fairly amongst all the people in my lands. Will you do this for me?'

Nodding joyfully now, the servants took her heavy moneybag, and hastened away, some to the storeroom and some to the village. Eleanor sighed. She had done what she could, and headed upstairs to pack.

Alan crouched hesitantly behind a bush. Now he came to think of it, Robin had never actually told him what to do if Eleanor came back. Perhaps he had not really thought she would, but here she was, and Alan did not have a clue what to do. Damn, he thought. Should he go and find the others? Should he go and warn her? Or should he just watch and wait, and see what happened? Reasoning that if he didn't go to the gang, they would come to him, and having no desire to be betrayed by possibly hostile sisters, Alan decided he might as well wait and see. A short while after Eleanor's arrival, he saw what looked like all of the servants of Locksley, running towards the village. He frowned; why were they running? Surely she couldn't be that much of a psycho.

Guy was riding fast, followed by five other soldiers. The Sheriff's orders had been clear and simple, just the way he liked it. Kill the girl. The Sheriff did not want her joining Hood's gang and increasing the resistance against him and Sir Guy. Claiming that Robin Hood had murdered his own sister was the planned cover up. Guy wondered vaguely how many people would actually believe it.

Against his better judgement, Guy felt strangely reluctant at the idea of killing this particular girl. He had no idea why, just that she had seemed so different to anyone he knew; cheerful, for a start. He supposed he could give her the option. Run or die.

Eleanor was alone, sat in a chair beside the great fire, when she heard the clatter of approaching horses. Checking that her two swords and her pack were just out of sight, hung over the back of her chair, she rose and approached the window. eleven figures on horses rode up to the house, silhouetted by the setting sun. The tallest, which she recognised as Guy, slipped off his horse, while the others trotted off to form a circle around the manor, blocking off her exits. For a moment she thought she saw a figure moving in a clump of bushes at the edge of the forest. Or maybe she didn't.

Guy banged on the oak front door, and it was opened almost at once by Eleanor. She had changed out of her red dress, and was now wearing a russet dress made of a skirt and bodice, over a simple white smock. She smiled welcomingly at him, but her eyes were alert and wary.

'Sir Guy!' she said, 'A little late for a social call, don't you think?'

Guy smirked at her forced surprise. 'I have some urgent business to discuss with you.'

'Of course; come in then,' Eleanor opened the door wider to let him in, and went to sit in her chair, never taking her eyes off him. 'What is it you would like to discuss?'

'I am afraid I must give you some bad news,' said Guy. Better to get this over with as quickly as possible. 'You cannot continue living here as lady of this manor.'

'Oh, I see,' replied Eleanor, her body tense, waiting for the attack which could not be far away, 'what are my options?'

'The Sheriff has not given you a choice, but I have one,' said Guy, moving closer to her. 'Leave now and don't come back. Never return to Nottinghamshire at all, and the Sheriff will not be able to do anything about it. Do you accept?'

Eleanor looked up at him, thinking fast. Would she be able to reach her swords in time? 'Certainly not. And my other option?'

'Die' growled Guy, and drew his sword.

Simultaneously, Eleanor leaned over as fast as lightning, and grabbed the handle of the bucket of water used for putting the fire out. As Gisbourne swung his sword, Eleanor threw the whole bucket of ice-cold water (including the bucket) at him. Gasping in shock and blinking water out of his eyes, Gisbourne barely had time to rub his head where the pail had hit it, before Eleanor pulled her twin blades from behind the chair. They began to fight, he attacking and she parrying and defending. Lunging at Eleanor, Guy cut deep into the wooden table, missing her by inches. Eleanor's swords moved swiftly, blocking his attacks. They were well matched, and one moment Guy would have Eleanor backed into a corner, the next her sword would be at his throat. They were both fighting desperately now, the smallish room cramping their movements.

Pausing for a moment, Guy thought about calling for the guards, but Eleanor, sensing it said 'Go on then, your Sheriff will be very pleased to know it took five soldiers to back you up before you could beat a woman.' Guy roared in rage and lunged, but Eleanor was ready for him. Beating him back towards a wooden ceiling support in the centre of the room, she grabbed a length of rope which lay coiled up on the floor beside the post. With a sudden flick of her blades, Guy's broadsword spun out of his hand, and Eleanor looped the rope around his legs, tying them to the post. Guy suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to drop her swords. Wrestling now, Eleanor was trying to force Guy's hands around the post so that she could tie them together, but Guy turned his head to call for the soldiers. Sensing what he was doing, and with her hands still grabbing hold of his wrists, Eleanor reached up and pressed her lips to his. Guy was so surprised, that he forgot to fight, and she managed to tie his hands behind his back. Guy stood, stunned, and did not regain his senses in time to prevent Eleanor from stuffing a ball of rags into his mouth. Crossing swiftly to the chair to grab her pack and retrieve her swords, Eleanor then sped to the window and climbed onto the frame. Pausing a moment, she grinned back at him. 'That was fun. We should do it again sometime.'

Winking, she jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Alan watched the ten guards and Gisbourne gallop up to Locksley manor. This didn't look good. He leaned forward hesitantly to try and see more through the near-pitch darkness enveloping the house, but quickly retreated a few steps; Eleanor's fiery red head had appeared in an upstairs window, looking out at the approaching riders. Alan felt another odd tug at his insides as she froze, staring at the spot where he had just been. Seeming to decide she had imagined it, she disappeared, and after a short time opened the door to let Gisbourne in.

Alan frowned, considering the scene. What were the guards there for – to keep Eleanor in, or to keep outlaws out? He didn't have much time to wonder before the low murmur of voices inside were replaced by a clash of metal on metal, and the figures of Eleanor and Gisbourne passed the window, locked in combat. Oh.

The guards, hearing the sounds of fighting inside, began to approach the house. Thinking quickly, Alan raised his bow, and neatly dispatched the first two guards. The other eight turned and ran back towards him. Drawing his own sword, Alan walked casually out of the bushes.

Will walked alongside Robin as they made their way back towards Locksley. Robin looked troubled. Will knew the feeling, and it didn't usually make him very talkative, so he was surprised when Robin said suddenly 'Will, I don't know how I feel about this. I should be over the moon – I've just discovered a sister! And part of me is, but I can't think of a worse time for her to show up. Just by saying that she's related to me she puts herself in great danger.

She has probably left her family in the hope of a new life with me, but I can't give it to her. I mean, it's just her first day, and I have no idea if she is safe or…' he paused, and Will could tell how worried he was, how he wouldn't – couldn't – let himself consider the alternative.

'Robin, you saw her earlier. I reckon if anyone can take care of themselves, she can.'

He smiled wryly 'Gisbourne doesn't stand a chance.'

Eleanor dropped to the ground like a cat, and sprang to her feet, looking around for the ten guards she was sure would be ready to attack. To her surprise, she saw that five of them were already on the floor, and the other five were fighting a tall man with her back to her. She rushed over to help, and in seconds they had felled the remaining guards. Breathing heavily, she turned and jumped to see that it was the blue-eyed outlaw who seemed to appear wherever she went!

'Robin?' she said

'What? Where?' said the outlaw, looking behind him.

Confused, Eleanor said 'You're not Robin?'

The outlaw rolled his eyes and said insolently 'Do I look like Robin?'

'I wouldn't know; I haven't seen him' snapped Eleanor angrily. Suddenly, ten more guards on horseback, attracted by the noise, galloped around the corner towards them.

'I'm not being funny, but we should probably run'

He grabbed her hand and they began to run. In a few seconds they were racing through the forest, but Gisbourne's men were still hard on their heels.

'Come on!' yelled Alan, pulling Eleanor into thicker forest. Branches and thorns caught at her skirt, slowing her down. Once she nearly fell, and grumbling impatiently, she pulled her hand out of Alan's and paused.

'Wha -?' began Alan, but swiftly turned away in embarrassment. Eleanor had ripped the entire skirt off her dress. Really, thought Eleanor! Underneath the skirt she was wearing a pair of thick leggings and long calfskin boots, and the smock under her bodice reached nearly down to her knees anyway. 'Oh please, grow up!' she sighed, and grabbed his hand again, 'run!' Looking pointedly away from her admittedly rather nice legs, Alan led her towards the place they had last camped at a run, although they had long lost the guards chasing them.

Robin stared around at Locksley. Ten guards were scattered across the ground, some dead, others just regaining consciousness. Running up to one, he pulled the guard up by the front of his uniform 'What happened here?' The guard stuttered, wide-eyed 'Please don't kill me! I'll talk! There was a girl, and we were s'posed to stop her – but there was a man, what came from nowhere! I dunno what happened, but they've gone!' he paused for a moment. 'Ten guards went after them though. I don't s'pose they got far.' He gave a feeble but malicious smile, and fainted again. Robin turned, slightly panicky, to his men. 'We've got to go and find them!'

'How?' blurted Much. 'They could be anywhere!'

'If I know Alan,' said Will 'He'll either make for a food store, or where we camped last night. He'd know we'd look there eventually.' But ten guards, thought Will nervously. Would they have made it?

'Well, this is glamorous' Eleanor and Alan were sat opposite each other around the campfire, rubbing their hands against the cold. Eleanor looked around at the trees surrounding them; whatever she said, she was almost glad to be living out under the stars again. And she had a brother, who apparently was not the common outlaw she had imagined.

'So, Robin really does all that stuff?'

Alan looked over at her 'Well, we help a bit too – but yeah. And I expect he'll want you to join us now, unless you want to go back to your family.'

Eleanor gave a small, slightly bitter but mostly sad laugh. 'I wouldn't be able to find them again if I wanted to. We – they are nomads; never stay in one place too long. I travelled almost all of Britain and beyond. It never crossed my mind as odd that we never went to Nottinghamshire. Oh well.'

Alan glanced sideways at her, sensing her sadness, just as Eleanor shivered slightly. He paused awkwardly for a moment, then took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, joking 'See, this is what happens when you take your skirt off!'

Eleanor smiled and retorted 'You would know!' Alan grinned, but then turned round, wary, at a noise just behind them. Robin and the others, slightly breathless, hurried into the clearing.

Robin sighed in relief; she was alright. However, he stood uncertainly just inside the circle of light cast by the fire, thinking. How did you greet a sister you had never met? His problem was solved when, jumping up, Eleanor rushed over to him and gave him a big, surprisingly strong hug.

'Robin!' she beamed when they broke apart, but then frowned at his look of surprise. 'You are Robin, aren't you?'

The tension broken, Robin laughed 'Yes, I am. And you must be my sister.' He felt as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She was welcoming. She was definitely not the kind of person he'd dreaded her being. She was safe. He had a sister!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

'She WHAT?' screamed the Sheriff. Slowly, Guy reached up and wiped a fleck of spit off his cheek, braced himself, and replied

'She escaped, my lord.'

Roaring in rage, the Sheriff grabbed the helmet of a nearby guard, and threw it at Gisbourne. It missed by feet.

'Are you completely incompetent? How could you let this happen, Gisbourne?' yelled the Sheriff. Inadvertently, Guy brushed his lips with his hand. They still tingled.

'She took me by… surprise.'

'There were eleven of you, sent with the simple instruction; kill the defenceless, alone, and really quite small WOMAN! And you couldn't even do that! No wonder Hood's still breathing. You're hopeless, the lot of you!' The Sheriff flopped down into his chair, rubbing his temples.

'At least there is still a good hanging tomorrow. Why are you still here? Get OUT!'

'So, Eleanor, do you want to join us, fight with us for King and Country?' introductions over, Robin was straight back to business. Eleanor frowned.

'I've been to so many countries that I don't feel I belong to any one county. And I will not fight just for a King who, lets face it, hasn't really done that much for his country apart from dragging it into unnecessary wars.'

Robin was taken aback. 'But you seemed so enthusiastic. I thought you wanted to help – to fight!'

'I will fight, but not for Kings. It's the people I fight for, and injustice I fight against. I believe you do both?' Eleanor continued.

'We do.' said Robin.

'Well then,' smiled Eleanor, her eyes twinkling, 'it would seem that we are on the same side.'

'All well and good,' said little John gruffly. He alone had been silent during the introductions. 'But what about Giles' sons?'

Robin clapped a hand to his forehead. In the thrill of meeting Eleanor, he had forgotten about the matter of life and death which hung over their heads. 'Oh! Eleanor, two boys from Locksley will be hanged tomorrow if we don't stop them, so we will have to leave you for a bit in the morning.'

'What are you talking about?' said Eleanor incredulously 'I'm part of the gang now, so I am coming with you!'

'But -' spluttered Robin.

'But nothing.' Said Eleanor firmly, folding her arms to a speechless Robin. 'So what are you waiting for? Get planning!'

Will chuckled quietly.

The early morning sun over Nottingham was peeping shyly out of a thick cover of clouds, its rather feeble shining doing nothing to retract from the gloomy scene below. Two boys in their early teens were shivering on the gallows, as the Sheriff read out their charges and sentence. The younger of the two was crying silently, head bowed. In the crowd, five hooded figures were dotted about, indistinguishable from the rest of the locals gazing up at the gallows. Two were stood at the edge of the crowd, near the castle gate. Two stood near the group of guards, who were still looking slightly ruffled by the events of the previous night. The last two were positioned right next to the gallows. Quickly and silently, the smallest of the figures slipped under the gallows, disappearing from sight.

Robin crouched on the battlements, waiting. Still cursing silently, he wondered for the thousandth time how he could have given in to Eleanor, and let her come with them. He was supposed to the leader, but somehow she had beaten him down, not giving him chance to come up with a good reason why she could not possibly come. Suddenly the Sheriff stopped talking, and Robin tensed. It was nearly time.

Under the gallows, Eleanor took one look around, getting her bearings. Swiftly she walked over to the ropes which held the nooses secure, and severed them, holding them just tightly to prevent them falling while still loose. Wait, she thought.

The Sheriff was feeling slightly more content. They had got this far without Hood butting in, and there was still no sign of him. Maybe he and his men were still back in the forest, cooing over his dear little sister. This would show them. He paused a moment, glancing moodily over at Gisbourne, who was standing slightly further away than usual. Turning back, the Sheriff shouted 'Hang them!'

Suddenly the trapdoors beside Eleanor opened, and she immediately let go of the two ropes. The two boys fell to the ground, and she immediately grabbed them and checked that they were alright.

Before the Sheriff had time to realise what at happened, there came a shout from the battlement, and everyone looked up. Furious, he realised that it was Robin, bow taught, pointing down towards him.

'Sheriff' he called 'what proof do you have of these boys' guilt?'

'I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham! I am the Law! The law does not need proof!' barked the Sheriff, fuming. Robin ignored him.

'People of Nottingham, if you want justice, even if you can only get a small portion, run now!'

The response was huge. Villagers began jostling each other, moving in a huge tide away from the gallows, and out through the gates (opened by Will and Alan). Covering each boy in a spare cloak, Eleanor pulled them with her into the stream of people charging through Nottingham, breaking off to meet the rest of the gang. Mounting their horses, Alan and Will each pulled a boy up behind them, and they galloped off towards the forest, laughing.

Back in the nearly-empty courtyard, The Sheriff bellowed, enraged,

'HOOD!'


End file.
